First Aid
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Naruto gets an injury during his sparring practice with Sasuke... Sasuke then decided to help the blonde with his injury... And a few more things... SasuxNaru... Major lemon... Oneshot... R&R please...


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto... T.T**

**First Aid**

"Itai!! Can't you be fucking gentle!!' The blonde groaned

"At least I'm trying to deal with your wound… Why didn't you dodge that kunai anyway?" The raven haired boy sighed

"I didn't see it, Ok?"

"Usuratonkachi…"

"Teme…"

Sasuke was still dabbing the long scratch on Naruto's leg with a cotton dampen by the disinfectant. Blood was oozing out of the wound like crazy. Naruto winced, the pain tingling up his leg. He tried to pry his leg from Sasuke's grip, but the raven hair was holding him down pretty well. After ten agonizing minutes, Naruto's wound was already bandaged up. Sasuke sighed in relief. It was a good thing he got used to treating wounds like the one Naruto just acquired. The raven haired boy cleaned up the mess he made. He gathered the blood stained cottons and threw them in the trash bin. Sasuke then went back to Naruto, checking on him and making sure everything is alright before he left the blonde to rest.

"I'll be back tomorrow to clean that wound again… Mataku… You're really a pain in the ass!" Sasuke said

"I can do it myself, teme…"

"Don't strain yourself too much. That wound might open up again. Anyway, I'm heading back… Give me a call or whatever if you need anything…"

With this, Naruto's lips curved into a smile.

"Ne, teme…"

"What?!"

"My wound hurts… Could you kiss the pain away?" Naruto said, in a sort of seductive voice

"Mataku!! Stop acting like a fucking toddler…"

"But it really hurts… Onegai…"

_And I'm also so fucking hard…_

"Fine, fine… Just don't let other people know… Especially that Kakashi… He'll tease me to death…"

"Hai, hai…"

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, who was currently sitting at the edge of the bed, his legs slightly parted, revealing a _big_ bulge in his pants. He then kneeled down in front of the injured led, kissing it on top of the bandage. He lifted his onyx eyes up and spotted the raging hard-on Naruto was having. A dirty idea then popped into his head. He then kissed up, placing kisses up his leg on top of Naruto's pants. Sasuke then made his way to his inner thigh. The blonde moan softly, almost inaudibly as Sasuke's lips was ghosting near his throbbing erection. With Sasuke's keen hearing, he was pleased with the sounds Naruto was emitting.

Sasuke then kissed his was up, deliberately missing Naruto's hard-on, making the blonde whimper. The raven then reached Naruto's zip-up top, and bit the zipper down, pulling it with his teeth. He tugged on it and threw it to God-knows-where in Naruto's messy room. Sasuke smirked and roughly pushed Naruto down; slamming his lips on Naruto's parted ones. Onyx met sapphire and the two colors crashed together, drowning the two boys in abyss.

Sasuke was kissing Naruto hard, tasting the blonde's flavor. The raven then swiped a tongue on the blonde's lips, asking for an entrance. Naruto need not telling twice. He opened his lips more and Sasuke immediately thrust his tongue in Naruto's wet cavern. Tongue danced in Naruto's mouth. Flesh against flesh as they shared the heat that was coursing through their body. Naruto's hands snaked into Sasuke's clothes, groping around until he reached Sasuke's hardened nipple. He flicked it with a thumb, causing Sasuke to moan under the kiss. The raven slightly pulled out, gasping for air. This gave Naruto an advantage. He quickly placed two hands on Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him down the bed. Now, Naruto was on top and in control.

Naruto attacked Sasuke's neck, placing butterfly kissed on the exposed neck. He sucked on the muscle near the collar bone, marking the pale skin which caused Sasuke to moan. Naruto chuckled and did the same with the opposite side. The blonde then kissed his way down, roughly pulling away Sasuke's clothes, revealing the creamy white skin of his best friend. He licked his lips and attacked Sasuke's right nipple. He flicked his tongue on the hardened nub, causing Sasuke to moan in pleasure. He roughly bit on it while playing the other neglected nipple with his other hand. Naruto then went to the left nipple, sucking on it as he ran his thumb on the thumb marks he left on the other nipple. Sasuke's breath hiked and this only turned Naruto on.

With a sly smile, he made his way down to Sasuke's navel. He dipped his tongue into it and swirled it around, sending waved of pleasure in Sasuke's system. Naruto looked up at the raven. His flushed face, his half lidded eyes and his gaping mouth sent his hormones down his vein uncontrollably. He pulled out and kissed Sasuke again. Tongues clashed with each other as Naruto ground his erection on Sasuke's. Both boys moaned as they grinded harder and harder. Sasuke felt his mind go crazy. He pulled Naruto down and pinned him by his knees. He took out a kunai and slashed every bit of clothing Naruto had.

"Teme!! What did you do?!"

"Relax, relax… I'll have a new one made."

Sasuke smiled and then took off his own clothing that was left on his god-like body. He dipped his head down in Naruto's manhood that was standing in its full glory. He licked the tip, tasting some of the pre-cum that was already coating the tiny slit. He then began licking Naruto's whole length, down to Naruto's sacks. The blonde moaned loudly, pure ecstasy coursing through him. Sasuke took Naruto fully in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly. Naruto's moans were becoming stronger and his breaths were becoming faster. Sasuke began to pick up speed. The blonde then sat up, watching the raven give him a mid-blowing blowjob.

He jerked a little before gripping a handful of hair, forcing Sasuke to take him harder and deeper. Sasuke kept one hand pumping with the other hand massaging his balls. Naruto pushed Sasuke harder, causing his cock to his the back of the raven's throat. Sasuke gagged on Naruto's cock, causing the blonde to stop. The raven breathed in a bit, looking up to the blonde. Those azure eyes mirrored concern. Sasuke then chuckled and continued to his unfinished work. He slowly took Naruto, inch by inch until he could finally deep throat him. Naruto was slamming his hips on Sasuke's face, moaning ecstatically.

"Fuck… I can't… Sasuke… You better pull out… I'm gonna…" Naruto said in between moans

But Sasuke never pulled out. He even pushed in deeper. With a few more thrust, Naruto spilled his seed into Sasuke's hot mouth. The raven drank every bit of seed, not letting a single drop leave his mouth. He then pulled out, licking the blonde clean. Sasuke then went up and faced Naruto, kissing him feverishly. The blonde tasted himself in Sasuke's tongue, enjoying the sensation of his own seed mixed with Sasuke's saliva.

"Fuck you, Sasuke. Since when did you learn to do that?" Naruto asked, his face fully flushed

"A master can't reveal his secrets… Do you have any lube?"

"Fuck? For what?"

"Do you want to fucking hurt when I rip your ass??"

"Just fuck me dry… I don't give a shit…"

"Fine… Then suck on this…"

Sasuke shoved three fingers in Naruto's mouth. The blonde was taken aback, but then sucked the fingers like it was Sasuke's cock. Well, at least that's what he's imaging. He licked the fingers, his tongue going through each one. He bobbed his head up and down. Sasuke was getting rock hard by the mere sight of Naruto sucking on his fingers. He then pulled them out and gave Naruto a quick kiss before lifting the blonde's legs up, revealing the blonde's puckered entrance. Sasuke shoved a finger in, surprised the by the extreme tightness. Naruto whimpered as his hole was being infiltrated by something foreign.

"Relax, usuratonkachi…" Sasuke cooed

Naruto relaxed as he was told to. Sasuke then pushed his finger in and out of Naruto, letting the blonde get used to the feeling of a finger inside. When he felt he was ready, he inserted the second finger. Naruto sobbed again, and Sasuke asked for him not to tense up. The raven's fingers did a scissoring motion in Naruto's entrance, preparing the blonde. Sasuke added the third and final digit, pushing it deep within Naruto until it reached the bundle of nerved that sent Naruto screaming for more. Sasuke kept on hitting the spot that made the blonde see white. Searing pleasure was coursing though the blonde's body as he bucked his hips on Sasuke's hand. The raven took his free hand and pinned Naruto in place. When he judged that Naruto was finally ready, he pulled out his fingers with a "plop" sound.

"This might hurt… So try to relax…"

"Since when do you care whether I get hurt?" Naruto pouted and Sasuke kissed the puckered lips

"Since now… Since I will be you lover starting today…" Sasuke smirked

Sasuke lifted the injured leg up his shoulder and positioned himself in between Naruto. He pushed he head slightly, gaining a pained moan from the blonde. Sasuke muttered a sting of apology before he inched in again. When he was fully inside, he gave Naruto a time to get used to the feeling before he moved. The blonde gave an assuring nod. Sasuke kissed the blonde before moving, keeping a slow steady pace. Naruto's moans were getting louder and louder as Sasuke's thrusts were pushing in harder and deeper.

"Fuck… You're so tight…" Sasuke said under his gritted teeth

Naruto was already lost in bliss. Sasuke kept pushing hard until he reached Naruto's sensitive spot. Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name as his hips uncontrollably met with Sasuke's thrusts, his back arched and his mouth dropped open. The raven groaned at the sight. The tightness was juicing the lights out of his cock. His mind was going hazy as his body kept on moving and moving, his pace not even dropping. Sasuke then decided a new position. He pulled out of Naruto, causing the blonde to groan in frustration.

"Don't… pull out… Don't stop…" Naruto moaned

"I won't… Now get on all fours…"

Naruto flipped and he was now on his knees and hands. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and pushed his whole length in one go. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke started with a lightning fast pace. Naruto gripped the sheets with all his might, trying to suppress his sanity from slowly slipping away. He buried his face on the pillow, covering his mouth from screaming loudly, making everyone in the village hear their secret lovemaking. Sasuke's groans were stuck in his throat. His vision was already swirling at the pure ecstasy their actions were bringing.

"Naruto… I want to hear you moan…"

Sasuke then pulled Naruto back, with the raven now sitting down. He lifted up Naruto's one leg and helped him twist his body without breaking their connection. Now Naruto was face to face with Sasuke. The blonde wrapped his hands around the raven's strong neck and rode Sasuke's hardness. Sasuke's hands wandered to Naruto's cock which sprung back to life. He wrapped his hand on it, pumping it with that same rhythm as Naruto's movements. The blonde thrashed, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder as he dug his nails on Sasuke's back.

Sasuke groaned as the pleasure that Naruto was inflicting on him hiked. He thrust his hips harder, hitting Naruto's prostrate. The raven then grabbed a handful of hair and flung the blonde's head back, crushing his lips on him. Their lip lock was more intense. Their sweat sickened bodies was making the room hotter. The only noise that could be heard was the creaking of the bed, the sound of flesh hitting against flesh and the groans that the two were producing.

"I-I can't hold it in much longer…" Sasuke groaned, breaking the kiss

"Me too… Together…" Naruto answered in between pants.

"Where do you want it??"

"In me… Give it to me…"

Sasuke slammed his hardest and with a few pushes, he came in Naruto's hole. The blonde then guided Sasuke's hand, pumping his erection fast as he came on their hands and their abdomen. Sasuke threw his head back with his mouth dropped open as his seed was still spilling in Naruto. The blonde seemed to mirror the movement. His cock was still throbbing as spurts of cum was still coming out. Both of them decided to stay in their current position for a while, riding the waves of the aftermath of their love making. They were breathing heavily and their faces were fully flushed. Naruto was the first one to move, pulling Sasuke along with him as he lay down. The raved gave a quick kiss before he pulled out and lay beside the blonde.

"That was so fucking good…" Naruto said

"Of course… It is _me_ you are talking about…"

"Oh shut up teme!"

"Make me, dobe…"

"I'm going to top next time…"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow

"Because next time, you're going to be the one with an injury…"

"Oh, I'll be looking forward to it…"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned. They both shared a kiss before deciding to doze off.

Every sparring practice, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be getting more and more injuries from scratches to bruises…

And only the two of them know the reason why…

**Well? What do you think??**

**My eyes hurt from writing many stories in one sitting... I think should rest...**

**Anyway... Read my PoT story: Broken Prince... It's still on-going and I'm trying to update it as fast as possible...  
**

**Review everyone!! Well... I'm hoping you do...**

Domo...

xoxo,

maiden.blooddragons


End file.
